MHSTU: Awards List
A list of obtainable rewards in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. DLC Wild Monsters and DLC Monsties are not required to obtain the featured awards. * NOTE: Some awards previously featured in Monster Hunter Stories cannot be obtained here, or have had names changed for consistency. Story Battle * Scelidian Encyclopedia: For slaying a Scelidian. A record of the gentle genus. * Lynian Encyclopedia: For slaying a Lynian. A record of humanity's kith and kin. * Neopteron Encyclopedia: For slaying a Neopteron. A record of the bug-like genus. * Carapaceon Encyclopedia: For slaying a Carapaceon. A shiny, shelly record. * Fanged Beast Encyclopedia: For slaying a Fanged Beast. A sharp, toothy record. * Bird Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Bird Wyvern. A record of the beaky kind. * Flying Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Flying Wyvern. A record of the winged. * Piscine Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Piscine Wyvern. A record of the fishy ones. * Leviathan Encyclopedia: For slaying a Leviathan. A record of the marine ones. * Brute Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Brute Wyvern. A beastly, brutish record. * Fanged Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Fanged Wyvern. A four-legged, tusked record. * Amphibian Encyclopedia: For slaying an Amphibian. A record of the versatile genus. * Temnoceran Encyclopedia: For slaying a Temnoceran. A record of the crafty genus. * Fish Encyclopedia: For slaying a Fish. A scaly, gilled record. * Mollusk Encyclopedia: For slaying a Mollusk. A gooey, moist record. * Behemoth Encyclopedia: For slaying a Behemoth. A strong, sturdy record. * Sauridian Encyclopedia: For slaying a Sauridian. A record of the long-necked kind. * Celloid Encyclopedia: For slaying a Celloid. A record of the single-celled kind. * Bypaldian Encyclopedia: For slaying a Bypaldian. A record of the humanoid genus. * Hexaduran Encyclopedia: For slaying a Hexaduran. A record of the six-legged genus. * Rooted Wyvern Encyclopedia: For slaying a Rooted Wyvern. A record of the plant-like genus. * Unclassified Encyclopedia: For slaying an Unclassified. A record of the uncatalogued genus. * ??? Encyclopedia: For slaying a ???. A puzzling, enigmatic record. * Elder Dragon Encyclopedia: For slaying an Elder Dragon. A record of the Elder Dragon genus. * Subspecies Report: For defeating all subspecies. A record file on all monster subspecies. * Rare Species Report: For defeating all rare subspecies. Record of the rarest monsters. Monsties * Scelidian Plaque: For Kinship with every Scelidian Monstie. A grassy stone plaque. * Neopteron Plaque: For Kinship with every Neopteron Monstie. A hive of stone plaques. * Carapaceon Plaque: For Kinship with every Carapaceon Monstie. A shelly stone plaque. * Fanged Beast Plaque: For Kinship with every Fanged Beast Monstie. A toothy stone slab. * Bird Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with every Bird Wyvern Monstie. A feathery stone plaque. * Flying Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with every Flying Wyvern Monstie. A winged stone plaque. * Piscine Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with every Piscine Wyvern Monstie. A fishy stone plaque. * Leviathan Plaque: For Kinship with every Leviathan Monstie. Thar she blows! * Brute Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with every Brute Wyvern Monstie. A brutish stone plaque. * Fanged Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with all Fanged Wyvern Monsties. From a fan of fangs. * Amphibian Plaque: For Kinship with all Amphibian Monsties. A wet, but dry stone plaque. * Temnoceran Plaque: For Kinship with every Temnoceran Monstie. A web of stone plaques. * Fish Encyclopedia: For Kinship with every Fish Monstie. Nice catch! * Mollusk Plaque: For Kinship with every Mollusk Monstie. A gooey stone plaque. * Behemoth Plaque: For Kinship with every Behemoth Monstie. A spiky stone plaque. * Sauridian Plaque: For Kinship with every Sauridian Monstie. A long stone plaque. * Celloid Plaque: For Kinship with every Celloid Monstie. A translucent stone plaque. * Bypaldian Plaque: For Kinship with every Bypaldian Monstie. Resembles an action figure. * Hexaduran Plaque: For Kinship with every Hexaduran Monstie. From a fan of chimeras. * Rooted Wyvern Plaque: For Kinship with every Rooted Wyvern Monstie. A flowery stone plaque. * Unclassified Plaque: For Kinship with every Unclassified Monstie. Has a void-like pattern on it. * ??? Plaque: For Kinship with every ??? Monstie. From a fan of unsolved mysteries. * Elder Dragon Plaque: For Kinship with every Elder Dragon Monstie. An old, draconic stela. * Monster Rider Plaque: For Kinship with every Monstie. Unquestionably a Rider. * Mark of the First Cry: For hatching your first egg. A broody seal for the mother in all of us. * Mark of the Golden Cry: For hatching 30 eggs. Awarded to the progenitor par excellence. * Courier Master's Statue: For acquiring 50 eggs from Monster's Dens. Peerless in your pilfering. * Inheritance Statue: For mastering the Rite of Channeling. Evidence of your excellent erudition. * Ancient Bingo Card: For achieving bingo in the Rite of Channeling. Magnify those Monsties! * Kinship Gene Jewel: For collecting all Kinship Genes. The mysteries dwell within this red jewel. * Top Rider Prize: For raising a Monstie to Level 99. Pushing limits to their, err, limits! Collection * Great Sword Trophy: For making your first Great Sword. Slice, slash, sever, stab. * Long Sword Trophy: For making your first Long Sword. Hone your fighting spirit. * Sword and Shield Trophy: For making your first Sword & Shield. Intense combos for your delectation. * Dual Blades Trophy: For making your first Dual Blades. Dance like nobody's watching. * Hammer Trophy: For making your first Hammer. Try its heavy strikes for - not on - yourself. * Hunting Horn Trophy: For making your first Hunting Horn. Play yourself an itty bitty ditty. * Lance Trophy: For making your first Lance. Absorb blows for strong counterattacks. * Gunlance Trophy: For making your first Gunlance. Blast through foes' defenses. * Switch Axe Trophy: For making your first Switch Axe. Chop until you drop. * Charge Blade Trophy: For making your first Charge Blade. Be a mighty morphing power Rider. * Insect Glaive Trophy: For making your first Insect Glaive. Float like a Flutterfly, sting like a Vespoid. * Light Bowgun: For making your first Light Bowgun. Take a survey, then shoot. * Heavy Bowgun: For making your first Heavy Bowgun. Rush in with guns blazing. * Bow: For making your first Bow. Use it to get your point across. * Armour Trophy: For making your first set of armor. Trust in it, you made it, after all... * Battle Gear Royalty: For acquiring a rarity 7 weapon or armor. A kingly achievement indeed! * Accessory Royalty: For acquiring a rarity 8 accessory. A queenly achievement indeed. * Egg Cup: For completing your first egg from fragments. A golden egg of success. * Fragment Encyclopedia: For collecting 50 egg fragments. An ovoid fragmentary encyclopedia. * Ruby Crystal: For acquiring your first Ritual Item. Monstie power in crimson form. * Jade Crystal: For collecting 10 Ritual Items. Monstie power in jade green form. * Diamond Crystal: For collecting 50 Ritual Items. Monstie power in bright white form. * Combination Cookbook: For collecting all recipes. Proof of your mastery over all items. * Encyclopoogia: For completing the Encyclopoogia. A compilation of blood, sweat & oinks. * Monster Encyclopedia: For completing the Monsterpedia. Everything known about monsters. Life * Bronze Lunar Cup: For winning Bronze at the Rider Arena. Good, but it's not Silver... * Silver Star Cup: For winning Silver at the Rider Arena. Good, but it's not Gold... * Gold Sun Cup: For winning Gold at the Rider Arena. Good, but it's not Platinum... * Platinum Paradise Cup: For winning Platinum at the Rider Arena. Now this really IS good! * Jade Shield: For winning 10 times in Versus Mode at the Rider Arena. Respect! * Sapphire Shield: For winning 30 times in Versus Mode at the Rider Arena. More respect! * Silver Forager's Badge: For gathering items 100 times. The embodiment of insatiable curiosity. * Gold Forager's Badge: For gathering items 300 times. Ahh, the joy of finding new materials! * Zenny-Pinching Pouch: For accumulating 1,000,000z. Next round of Bumblepumpkins is on you! * Monstie Adventure Tales: For an Awesome Expedition Party result. Illegible Monstie scribbles. * Monstie Epic Tales: For an Awesome Expedition Party result: all fields. Monstie novel. Bad. * Catavaner's Cap: For riding the Catavan 10 times. A cap brimming with Catavaner pride. * Miniature Catavan Stand: For visiting all Catavan Stands. Many thanks for your pawtronage. * Angler's Statue: For a Great fishing result 10 times. See things from a different angle. * Angling Champion's Statue: For a Great fishing result 30 times. You're angling for greatness. * Griller's Statue: For your 20 Well-done Steaks at the Grillhouse. Grillmeister greatness! * Grillmeister's Statue: For you 10 Seasoned Steaks at the Grillhouse. Saucily superb! WIP. Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:List Category:Fan Game